1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model trains, or more particularly, to a system and method for pivoting a pilot on a model train, thereby allowing the model train to maneuver around a model train track portion having a relatively small radius.
2. Description of Related Art
For model train enthusiasts, it is an objective of a model train to closely resemble an actual train. For example, as shown in shown in FIG. 1, the model train may include a cab 104, a smoke stack 102, a pilot 106, a truck (or wheel) assembly (e.g., 134) and a coupler (e.g., 150). It is also an objective, however, for the train to function as an actual train. For example, the model train may be configured to move around a model train track, produce smoke or steam and generate train sounds (e.g., whistles, bells, horns, “chuffs,” etc.). However, these two objectives are not necessarily mutually exclusive. For example, in designing a model train that closely resembles an actual train, the model train may include structure that prevents the model train from properly moving around a model train track.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a model train may include a frame 120, a shell 100, a plurality of truck (or wheel) assemblies 130, 134, 136, a rear coupler 140 and a front coupler 150, wherein the rear coupler includes a rear coupler assembly 144 and a rear coupler arm 146, the front coupler 150 includes a front coupler assembly 154 and a front coupler arm 152, and the shell 100 includes features that closely resemble an actual train. The features may include, for example, a cab 104, a smoke stack 102 and a pilot (or scoop) 106. The front coupler assembly 154 is configured to mate (or link) with a corresponding rear coupler assembly on an adjacent model train. See, e.g., FIG. 2b. As can be seen in FIG. 2a, the front coupler assembly 154 is connected to the front coupler arm 152, which is pivotally connected to the frame 120 at pivot 156. As shown in FIG. 3, the front coupler arm 152 is disposed through an aperture 306 in the pilot 106. The aperture 306 is large enough so that the coupler arm 152 can pivot horizontally (i.e., left and right) as the model train travels around the model train track. See, e.g., FIG. 8.
While such a configuration may be advantageous in that it resembles an actual train, it can actually interfere with the train's ability to maneuver around a model train track, especially if the track includes a curve with a relatively small radius. This is because the front coupler arm 152 can only pivot so far before it comes into contact with the pilot 106, or the edge of the aperture 306, which is fixed relative to the frame 120. If the curve in the model train track is such that it requires the front coupler arm 152 to pivot past the edge of the aperture 306, then the model train may likely derail. While this is not an issue with real trains, since real train tracks include curves having large radii, it can be an issue with model trains. This is because model train tracks are generally assembled in small, confined spaces (e.g., in a basement, around a Christmas tree, etc.), thereby requiring at least one curve with a relatively small radius.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a model train that can successfully travel over a model train track portion having a relatively small radius. Such a train may include, for example, a pilot configured to pivot if the coupler, which is also configured to pivot, comes into contact with the pilot.